Elves
General Description Elves are one of the three origin species of Varkhest. They have many sub-species, though the most commonly thought of kind are the Sylvan Elves. Sylvan Elves are known throughout Varkhest as expert archers and hunters, nimble and light-footed. However, there are many different kinds of elves, aside from Sylvan Elves. Sylvan Elves Sylvan Elves are excellent light-footed archers that make up the vast majority of the Indaran Empire's ranged military division. The Sylvan Elves are also considered to be expert hunters, being the primary provider of hunted goods for the markets within the Indaran Empire. These Elves are extremely loyal to their sworn empire(s). A Sylvan Elf dividing from the Indaran Empire is completely unheard of, let alone having anything to do with the Dark Overlord. Sylvan Elves are one of the seven races who together, founded the Indaran Empire. They are also renowned as one of the Indaran Watchers, skilled soldiers who patrol the territories of the Indaran Empire within Varkhest. Corrupted Elves Corrupted Elves are the only corrupted sub-species that almost always retains the original alignment that they had before to their corruption. More often than not, they remain pure, righteous and vigilant, though there are exceptions, depending on what elven sub-race they originally were. Corrupted Elves have additional powers that are granted by their corruption through dark magics, though srome have more power than otheyrs. They retain any and all powers from their former selves as well. They are commonly outcasts within Varkhest, due to their looks, origin and dark powers. However, some do rise to fame and find a strong role in the world; such as Koris Aultrum, the King of Arzenvir, who is very well-known for being one of the only known survivors of an encounter with the Dark Overlord. Very few Corrupted Elves find themselves turning to the Dark Overlord for answers to their dark corruption and the darkness that shrouds the world. Venin Elves (WIP) Venin Elves are well-known for their incredible alchemical skills, sharp words, and devastating poisons- which is where they got their name from. They are excellent foragers, survivalists and scouts as well. True Elves (WIP) True Elves are the most pure, righteous and fairest beings in all of Varkhest, though they are a dying race and many struggle to survive. The True Elves were the first to create and rule the Indaran Empire and successfully brought it to greatness while they were in power. They are a well-known kind, though they were once even more well-known and respected. The True Elves were cursed a hundred years ago by the gods for loss of faith and meddling in forbidden magics. Though they live for an incredibly long time, they are now unable to move forward in the generations and face great dangers that may wipe them off of Varkhest. Some have managed to redeem themselves and have had the curse removed, though these True Elves are few in number. They maintain their redemption through prayer, meditation and constant practice in the pure arts. Category:Races